


Corners of the Earth

by Flamoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut Levi Ackerman, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Russian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: “Do you ever wonder about the corners of the Earth?” he murmured against Levi’s hair.“Corners? Eren, the Earth is round. There are no corners.”“That’s a misconception on the human’s part. Of course, there are corners. All the places left unexplored, their depths unknown to even the oldest in existence. I want to go there, with you. The places I have never been where we can fall towards one another once more. So, what do you say, Levi? Once you’re done on Eldia, will you go to the edges of the Earth with me?”





	Corners of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Titan Eren? (Or, well, my own alien version of him)
> 
> I've had this sitting in my Drabbles/One-Shots folder on my desktop for months and finally decided to revisit and finish it. Inspired by one of my [favorite albums.](https://open.spotify.com/album/3VzsvmhnUb9OZ59bq2aoNZ?si=xAi_WH_IQ9qav55tn2tEVA)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

** _ “Do you know that story of the Russian cosmonaut? So, he goes up in this big spaceship and he’s got this portal window. And he’s looking out of it... and he sees the curvature of the Earth for the first time. And, all of a sudden, this strange ticking begins coming out of the dashboard. But he can’t find it, he can’t stop it, it keeps going. A few hours into this, it begins to feel like torture. What’s he gonna do? He’s up in space! So, the cosmonaut decides the only way to save his sanity...is to fall in love with this sound.” _ **

* * *

Blue, everything was so fucking _ blue. _ It reminded him of the first time he’d ever gone to the ocean, eyes taking in the expanse of what seemed to be an infinite amount of water in absolute awe. Only this time that feeling was multiplied to the point where his chest felt tight and he wondered if he’d ever think of his home the same way again.

He’d heard the way his colleagues had spoken about Earth, about how fucking unreal it was to be looking down at the planet you had spent your entire life on, but it was nothing compared to seeing it with your own eyes for the very first time. Gunmetal orbs grew wide in awe as he continued to look at that glorious sphere, noticing how what he had first thought was one singular shade of blue expanded into thousands of hues that he had never even known existed.

It was impossible to describe the feeling of utter fucking inferiority that shot through one’s body at such a sight, especially when the vast blackness of space reached its tendrilled fingers out and swallowed his spaceship up as the object continued to speed away. His home planet grew smaller, and smaller, and smaller still until suddenly it was but a mere speck in the infinite cosmos.

He’d been warned that he would feel anxious, scared even, but the only emotion he could place as he drifted into nothingness was peace. It was a peace he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since before his mother had passed away.

This was Levi’s first solo mission, solo because he was the only one on his team that had the mental capacity to handle space travel for such an extended amount of time. He would be gone for five years, traveling to a newly discovered planet full of what scientists had deemed were indeed other intelligent beings. It wasn’t going to take more than half a year to get there, space travel had advanced exponentially in the last three hundred years, however, the higher-ups wanted to collect as much data as possible and concluded that five years would be an adequate timeframe. They had been in communication for the past couple of years with these other beings, learning one another’s languages and customs, though despite all the contact neither party had been willing to share what the other looked like. 

This is where Levi came in. He was to be a liaison of sorts but why they decided to pick a fucking grumpy ass Russian for the job was beyond him. However, the pay they had promised had been too good to pass up. Fuck, upon return Levi could retire and live life comfortably with an infinite supply of the most decadent teas his world had to offer. It worked out for the Titans as well, what the other beings called themselves, as the less new faces meant they would be more at ease. Also, Levi didn’t mind being alone, he had always found comfort and peace in silence. In the end, he had seen no reason to refuse the mission. 

It was on his fifth month in space when he had entered Eldia’s solar system that it began. It was the most peculiar ticking noise that the Russian had ever heard in that there seemed to be a, dare he say, rhythm behind it. _ Tick. Tick. Tick. _ Where was that coming from? The dashboard? Levi walked over and stared daggers as if a singular glare from him could magically cure whatever the fuck was wrong with his ship. It was impossible to pinpoint the exact location of the noise, which made it impossible to _ fix _ whatever the fuck was causing such an obnoxious sound.

He grit his teeth and went about his daily activities trying his hardest to ignore the ticking that refused to cease for even a second. After a few hours of this, it began to feel like torture as his head pounded and his ears begged for relief. Levi closed his eyes and dug the palm of his hand into his right eye and took a deep breath. What the fuck was he going to do? He was in space for fuck's sake! If he continued to let it bother him, he would for sure go insane and then he would be no use upon landing. He’d fuck up the whole mission. Levi couldn’t allow that...wouldn’t allow that. So, the Russian cosmonaut decided the only thing he could choose was to come to terms with the sound and learn to enjoy it.

Upon reopening his eyes Levi couldn’t help but let out a loud, “fuck”, when he saw a tall figure looming above him. 

Emerald green eyes specked with gold blinked at him curiously and if it hadn’t been for a few peculiar features, Levi would have mistaken this intruder for a normal human male. Its deeply tanned skin had an almost glow-like quality to it and underneath its eyes, there were these sharp red lines that ran down towards its cheeks as though some animal had dragged their claws across its face. The ears were pointed dramatically, reminding Levi of elves from Lord of The Rings and the outfit he wore brought up images of a bounty hunter, a dark green shirt to bring out the color if its eyes and form-fitting grey pants hugging long lean legs. 

“Is... fuck...another word used as a greeting in your tongue? I was told it was hello...but your human language is strange...” the being’s voice was deep and lilting, each vowel permeating the air around them in the most soothing tone he had ever heard come from someone’s mouth. Levi found the hairs on his body standing on end as an odd pleasure coursed through him. 

“What? No. Fuck is..._ shit _. I don’t know how to explain this. You are already supposed to know how to speak with me, I’m not here to be a language teacher. Wait...was that YOU making that obnoxious ticking noise? I thought I was going insane.” Levi took a deep breath and continued to scrutinize his guest. Based on their interaction thus far, he had concluded this must be one of the Titans...though why he was on his ship instead of waiting for him on the planet as Levi had been told was beyond him. 

Its head tilted in contemplation for a few seconds before it smiled widely, showing off a pair of perfectly straight white teeth...but fuck the canines were about an inch longer than a normal human’s. The view was a tad unsettling for the Russian, however, he had been prepared for meeting far scarier creatures, so he dared not complain. 

“Fuck is a word that your kind use for mating. Is that what you want to do with me? I was going to ask anyway, as I find you more attractive than any of the others on my planet, it is good that you have brought it up first. And yes,” it rambled, bouncing on its feet, “I was attempting to communicate with you, though you didn’t seem to understand me.”

“What!? No! I don’t want to fuck you. I am here to talk with your people and learn about you so I can report it to my higher-ups upon returning to my planet. I don’t even know your name.” 

“Is mating not considered a part of learning? I am curious to see if a human’s anatomy is much different than our own. You look like us now, but I do not know what is hiding beneath those clothes.”

Levi could have sworn that its eyes had suddenly become puppy-like as it blinked at him and waited patiently for his answer. Having sex with the Titans was not part of his mission so he couldn’t get reprimanded if he refused, however, he wondered if his refusal would somehow anger this creature and destroy all prospects of future communication. It _ had _ been a while since the Russian had a good fuck and this creature _ was _ exceptionally attractive. He _ supposed _ that one time couldn’t hurt.

“I’ll consider it.” 

It grinned at him and leaned forward to whisper with a purr into his ear, “Eren.”

Oh..._ fuck. _ Levi gulped; the sound almost as loud as his now pounding heartbeat. 

“I’m Levi,” he all about whispered. 

“Well, Levi, are you going to show me around your ship?”

Now that the ticking had ceased, the headache that had been pounding behind his right eye slowly began to ebb away and Levi was able to think coherently once more. He wondered if the Titans communicated with one another constantly with that ticking noise and, if so, how in the hell was he supposed to survive years living amongst them? 

“I’m going to need to get myself a pair of earplugs,” he grumbled as he turned around and gestured for Eren to follow him. 

“Oh, don’t worry. We don’t always communicate that way. It’s easier when we’re traveling through space but on our planet, we communicate through song rather than…. what did you call it? Ticking? We will use your language around you, though. It would be impossible for you to learn ours as your vocal cords are incapable of imitating the pitches.” 

Levi grunted in reply, not sure if having to listen to constant singing would be much better. There had to be earplugs somewhere on this ship and he’d be damned if he didn’t find them before they landed. 

“I still have a few days until I reach Eldia and I was told I wouldn’t meet any of you until I landed. Why did you come out here so early?”

He had just entered the ship's dining room and kitchen, big enough to fit an entire crew, when he finally voiced the question that had bothered him as soon as Eren seemed to magically appear before his eyes. Levi knew that if it were anyone else, they would have freaked out and tried to fight the creature. He’d been thoroughly briefed on what to expect from the Titans and it was only because of his years of meditation and older missions to nearby planets that he hadn’t reacted negatively.

“I am to be your escort and translator during your stay on Eldia. I was far too curious to meet the human I would be sharing so much of my time with and begged my father to let me come out early. Armin vouched for me saying it would be a good idea for you to get used to at least one of us before being bombarded by our culture.” 

Levi turned around and leaned against the counter as he raised as brow and assessed his companion. He’d become used to being alone on this ship, had enjoyed it even, and wasn’t sure how he felt about having to share the space with a stranger for the next few days. That reminded him…

“And where is it that I will be staying once I reach Eldia? Not on my ship, I hope.”

Eren grinned, sharp teeth glinting under the lights of the ship, and sauntered up to Levi so that he was now standing above him.

“Oh, no. You’ll be staying with me, of course,” he said in a voice that had dipped to a sinful octave.

Levi swallowed, eyes widening slightly as he pressed himself back further into the countertop. He was suddenly feeling crowded even though they were the only two beings on such a massive spaceship. His eyes flicked from Eren’s face to the giant window, watching as nebula dust weaved its way around his ship. The colors were gorgeous, vibrant violets, blues, and greens that made him think of Eren’s eyes. 

“Levi, look at me.”

Silver eyes shifted to meet green eyes which were slowly swallowed by gold, glowing so bright that they could have been a torchlight in the dark. Levi had never seen anything like it and he felt his mouth go dry as Eren placed an arm on either side of his body, essentially caging him in. 

“You said you’d consider it. So, what do you think? Can I taste you?” 

Levi's heart began to pound heavily in his chest, and he ran his tongue over his now dry lips as his arms began to shake slightly. No one had ever made him feel this way in his 33 years of living and he couldn’t deny the shock of desire that shot up his spine. 

It was then that he noticed an unfamiliar, yet mouthwatering, smell that was beginning to permeate the air around them. If he had to describe it, he would say that it smelled like lust, the scent of intoxicating arousal clouding his mind and making his gut grow tingly and warm. It was the same feeling he experienced when he was on the brink of an orgasm and he had no idea how it was a simple scent could cause him to become this undone. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” he gasped as his legs began to quake from the sheer force of desire that was crawling its way through his body. 

Eren’s smile widened as he leaned down and whispered against Levi’s ear, “It’s how we entice our intended mates and prepare their bodies for mating. I’m going to take you right on this countertop. What do you think about that, Levi?” 

Before Levi could respond, Eren lifted him and placed him on the countertop as though it took him little to no effort at all. The pure strength he exuded had a fresh flash of desire coursing through the Russian’s body as he wrapped his fingers around thick biceps and leaned forward to connect his lips with the Titan’s. 

Eren’s lips were plump, soft, and oh-so-hot. It didn’t take long for both to part their mouths and slip tongues inside, moans decorating the air as they devoured one another. Eren tasted like space, full of darkness and mystery and a longing that he’d never knew existed. Their tongues danced and twirled around one another in perfect sync like lovers on a dance floor. If Levi didn’t know any better, he’d have thought they’d have done this together a thousand times before.

Pale hands moved from biceps to long soft brown hair, tangling themselves between the strands and tugging roughly as lips moved down and found their way to his neck. Eren kissed, sucked, and bit at the skin there learning quickly that Levi was a man who liked it a little rough. Hands gripped his thighs tightly as Eren leaned over him further, pushing him down so his back was now flush with the linoleum surface.

Eren removed teeth from his neck as his hands undid Levi’s tight pants and pulled them down, along with his black boxer briefs, in one smooth motion releasing Levi’s swollen cock from its confinement. A breath of air rushed out of him at the relief he felt from being freed and soon that breath was sucked straight back in as Eren wasted no time in tasting him. 

A hot wet tongue swirled around the head of his cock as though it were a lollipop. He’d been so consumed by the kiss that it was only now, when the wet appendage was on one of his most sensitive areas, that he noticed how different it was from a human tongue. Eren’s was much longer, hotter, and had an interesting texture to it-one that Levi couldn’t quite place. What he did know was that it felt fucking amazing, especially when that tongue wrapped around his cock multiple times and squeezed it tightly.

“F-fuck, Eren! That feels s-so good,” he panted out as his back arched in immeasurable pleasure. 

Eren simply hummed as he moved the tongue up and down Levi’s throbbing member, essentially giving him a handjob with his fucking tongue. It was incredible, like nothing Levi had ever experienced, and when Eren finally engulfed his entire cock inside his mouth Levi found himself seeing stars. 

It felt phenomenal, the way Eren hollowed his mouth and sucked Levi down all in one go. His cock hitting the back of the Titan’s throat and being swallowed, the walls constricting around the length as though this were Eren’s day job. Levi was now pulling Eren’s hair so tight it was a wonder that the Titan wasn’t pulling away in pain, rather, the moans that vibrated against his cock indicated he enjoyed the rough display of affection. 

It was only when Levi felt like he was about to finally cum that Eren released his cock from his mouth with a pop and pulled back to wipe his hand over his spit covered mouth. 

Levi groaned in disappointment and glared at the Titan, angry that his release had been so selfishly ripped away from him. The head of his cock was now an angry red color, pre-cum oozing freely from the tip and chest heaving from exertion. 

“Why did you stop?” 

Eren gazed at Levi with lust-filled eyes, the pupils dilated to the point where the gold irises barely existed. A smirk played across his lips as he slowly began to strip from his clothing, freeing his hard cock which had Levi’s eyes widening in shock. 

It was…_ big _…bigger than any he’d ever seen before, and he couldn’t help but worry about how the fuck that was going to fit inside him. Not only that, but it was ribbed reminding him of one of the many dildos Hange had gifted him over the years as gag gifts. The color was an abnormal pink hue and it twitched around as though it had a mind all its own and nestled underneath were a magnificent set of balls. 

“I want you coming on my cock and nothing else,” Eren said darkly as he reached out and ripped Levi’s shirt in half revealing his sculpted chest that had been hidden underneath the soft fabric. 

“No offense but…how the _fuck_ is that monster supposed to fit inside me? I’m not a Titan, Eren. Humans' bodies are much more fragile than yours.”

“No need to worry about that, Levi. Our tongues have a special fluid that secretes from them and acts as lubrication. It should also ease any pain you may feel.”

“W-wait. I do-”

He was cut off by the feel of Eren’s tongue sliding from his cock down to his balls before nestling itself in between his cheeks and flitting around his hole teasingly. He bit his bottom lip to cut off the high whine that wanted to escape, embarrassed by the sounds that were coming from him against his will. 

“Mm can’t have any of that. I want to hear you, Levi.” 

And then the tongue was sliding impossibly far inside of him, coating his inner walls with a liquid that had him feeling unimaginably wet and hot and so fucking_ good_. He didn’t even try to hold back the salacious moans as that tongue moved deftly inside of him, slipping even further inside as though it were seeking out something in particular. 

When the tip of the tongue prodded his prostate Levi knew that he was figuratively, and literally, fucked. He had never thought he would have found himself in a situation with someone who had a tongue long enough to assault his prostate and give him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams and, yet, here he was. Body covered in sweat, mouth wide open as incomprehensible versions of Eren’s name puffed out, and back arching as that warm appendage worked its magic. 

On the brink of yet another orgasm, Eren removed his tongue and took no time in maneuvering Levi’s body so it was lined up perfectly with his abnormally large cock. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll never be able to be satisfied by anyone else again,” Eren growled as he pushed his cock inside of Levi all in one go. 

Eren’s saliva worked like a dream allowing for his cock to slide in effortlessly, the stretch feeling minuscule as he was filled so full and left wondering how his body managed to take so much without him feeling as though he were about to break. 

He tilted his head up and latched on to Eren’s collarbone with his teeth as the Titan began to build a delicious pace. It started slow and sensual, the ribbed flesh rubbing against his walls causing him to dig fingernails into Eren’s spine from the unadulterated pleasure that wracked his body. He could feel Eren everywhere, it felt as though the Titan had wormed his way inside to his very soul and he would never be able to rid himself of him.

Eren pulled Levi from his collarbone to attach his mouth to his, tongue dipping inside and tasting every inch as his thrusts began to become rougher and his cock slammed inside him much deeper than before. Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the tip of Eren’s cock rammed right into his prostate, hands once again reaching up to entangle themselves in brunet locks. 

It was all too much, too fast, too good. Levi’s body hadn’t ever been put through such immeasurable pleasures and his toes curled, legs wrapping tightly around the Titan’s waist and pulling him close so that their chests were flush with one another, sweat mixing and causing a smell that reminded him of the first buds of spring to linger in the air around them. 

Eren hooked his arm underneath Levi’s leg and lifted him into the air, carrying him over to the window that overlooked the vastness of space and pressing him against the glass before renewing his thrusts with even more energy than before.

“I want all of space to see this, to know that it is me claiming one as gorgeous as you as my own.” 

Levi gasped as Eren’s tongue trailed up his chest, teasing each nipple with sharp teeth one at a time, the pain only adding to the rapture his body was receiving. He clung to Eren, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and tilting his head back against the cool glass as the burning in his gut increased until it was unbearable for him to hold back any longer. 

With a lustrous moan, Levi arched his back and came with a cry of Eren’s name on the tip of his tongue. Eren’s mouth caught the moan inside him as the Titan groaned Levi’s name against flushed lips, his cum filling Levi so full that it managed to leak out onto the floor underneath them. 

“Where is your room, little human?” 

“Down the right hallway. The last door on the left,” Levi slurred out. 

Eren remained seated deep inside of him as he carried Levi to his room, only pulling out once the cosmonaut was laid down safely on the bed. The Titan then turned out all the lights and crawled under the covers to curl up next to Levi. 

Levi snuggled in close, body exhausted from their activities yet still full of want to be close to his new companion. Eren gently brushed his hands over the undercut of Levi's hair, fingers nimbly exploring and lacing themselves through smooth black locks. 

“Do you ever wonder about the corners of the Earth?” he murmured against Levi’s hair.

“Corners? Eren, the Earth is round. There are no corners.” 

“That’s a misconception on the human’s part. Of course, there are corners. All the places left unexplored, their depths unknown to even the oldest in existence. I want to go there, with you. The places I have never been where we can fall towards one another once more. So, what do you say, Levi? Once you’re done on Eldia, will you go to the edges of the Earth with me?” 

And, for the first time in his life, Levi didn’t even have to think. He didn’t have to question himself, because he knew. He knew he belonged right here in these arms and there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

“With you, I’ll go anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for anything you'd like to see me write, feel free to contact me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamoria)


End file.
